


Stand By Me

by MarianaBarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaBarton/pseuds/MarianaBarton
Summary: Romanogers one-shot. Post-Infinity War and pre-Endgame. Steve copes with Bucky's death by drawing his last memory of his friend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Hope you enjoy this story. I had previously posted it on my FF.net account. If you want to check it, my name there is MarianaWinchester.   
> I'm not an english native speaker, so, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading. xx

Steve draws Bucky when he feels sad.

It's 2 am and he is at his bedroom in the Avengers compound. He had trouble sleeping as he woke up startled with a nightmare.

Again he dreamt about Bucky going into ashes and slipping through his hands.

He got out of bed, careful not to wake Natasha and sat at his desk. He turned the lamp on and opened his drawing book.

When he opened it he saw the last drawing he did. It was Natasha, smiling at him, while sitting in his bed.

He loved Natasha. She was the love of his life. He didn't know what he'd do if he had lost her in the snap.

He sighed and started drawing Bucky. Him disappearing into ashes. It hurt but it was the last memory he had of his sweet friend.

He felt moisture in his eyes. Tears started streaming and his hand began shaking. He was drawing while sobbing.

Tears were falling on his sketchbook.

He felt the bed stir.

"Steve?"

He sniffed and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Nat, sweetheart, did I wake you? I'm so sorry." Steve crashed and began crying violently.

Natasha jumped out of bed and sat on his lap holding him against the crook of her neck.

Steve held her waist tightly.

Natasha had one arm around his back and the other nuzzling his hair.

"Nat, he just disappeared in front of me. I could not help him. I just couldn't. I lost him. It's all my fault. When I left him in Wakanda I promised him everything would be alright." He let out a loud sob and cried in her arms.

"It was not your fault. Steve, you're a warrior. You did all you could to protect us. I know Bucky meant a lot to you, but this..." Natasha waved at the half made draw "…this has to stop".

"Nat, that is the last memory I have of him."

He lifted his head out of Nat's embrace and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Natasha. Don't ever leave me, please."

She caressed his face and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too. I will never leave you. I promise. We will stay together. And together we will solve what Thanos did."


End file.
